


guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, slightly based off of olivia rodrigo's driver's license, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: When it happens, Andi isn’t even surprised. It’s been three and a half years since she made the decision to go to SAVA and obviously things have changed since then. Buffy and Marty are still going strong, and Cyrus is dating a guy from his chemistry class.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Jonah Beck/Andi Mack
Kudos: 2





	guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me

When it happens, Andi isn’t even surprised. It’s been three and a half years since she made the decision to go to SAVA and obviously things have changed since then. Buffy and Marty are still going strong, and Cyrus is dating a guy from his chemistry class.

Everyone else is happy. But for whatever reason, Andi just can’t figure out why she _isn’t_. Until he walks into the Spoon and he sends her a smile, one that if she was still in eighth grade, would have made her lose her shit.

But she’s 17 now. 17 and a little bit jaded (okay a lot jaded), and she doesn’t have time to be thinking about how green Jonah’s eyes are anymore, but that’s what she finds herself doing. All the time. And she hates herself for it.

Because she promised herself back then, no more Jonah Beck. She didn’t need him then and she sure as hell doesn’t need him now. But the feelings are there again and they are raw and painful and it all comes to a head at Buffy’s 18th birthday party.

He shows up early and she’s still helping Pat and Buffy’s dad James set up as the birthday girl gets ready upstairs. “Hey Andi!” He calls out as if he didn’t notice how uncomfortable she is.

“Hi Jonah.” She manages to get out between a tight lipped smile. He mentions something about not seeing her in a while, and it takes all of her strength to not yell at him right then and there. They set up the party in silence after that, and Andi thinks that maybe it’s over, maybe she can move on.

Of course, the universe loves to say fuck you to her at all times.

Later on, after her and Cyrus give the cheesiest birthday speech of all time, and Marty reminds everyone why him and Buffy are the sappiest couple in Shadyside, Jonah pulls her to the side and asks her what he did to make her so mad.

“What?” She asks, because honestly she doesn’t believe what she’s hearing. “Did I do something or…?” She scoffs, wiping her sweaty palms onto her black mini dress.

“A lot of things have happened since my 13th birthday Jonah. A lot. I mean I found out that my ‘sister’ was actually my mom! But nothing, could have prepared me for you.” He looks at her, and those stupid green eyes of his soften and she shakes her head.

“You were _everything_ to me at one point. But in the last three and a half years, you’ve only called what? Twice? I thought that after we broke up, that we could be friends Jonah. But I guess not, because once again, I feel like I’m begging for your attention. I don’t want to do that.”

Jonah looks at his sneakers, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. It’s odd, how much she feels as though this parallels their last goodbye before she left for SAVA. Makes it hurt even more.

“I never thought that you’d hurt me Jonah but I was wrong. You hurt me the most. I think, I think I could have loved you. Maybe if we had more time, and there was less stupid drama. I could have seriously loved you.” Andi looks away, letting her now shoulder length curls fall into her face. She looks back at him. He’s biting down on his lower lip.

“That’s the saddest part I think. That I could have. That you could have meant what you wrote in those songs about me. Could have. The two saddest fucking words on this planet.” Jonah nods and Andi turns to leave before he grabs her wrist.

She turns back to look at him. “I meant it. What I wrote in those songs? I meant every word Andi Mack.” Andi takes a deep breath, tears brimming in her eyes as she responds.

“I know you did Jonah. But that doesn’t change history. Or love.” Jonah nods again before letting her go. Andi makes her way through the crowd and over to Buffy who untangled herself from Marty’s arms as soon as she sees Andi’s face. Her best friend pulls her into a tight hug, and after a moment, Cyrus joins.

It’s only fitting, Andi thinks, that this is the second time Jonah Beck has broken her heart at a party. It’s only fitting.


End file.
